


You Didn't Hear That

by goldenwolfrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Freeform, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, skimmons - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwolfrose/pseuds/goldenwolfrose
Summary: Leo Fitz loves his roommates, he really does. But after a drunken confession from Skye about her feelings for Jemma, he really needs to give them a push so they can figure their lives out. Jemma is a jealous idiot and completely obvious to Skye's feelings as well as her own. Can Fitz get them together?





	You Didn't Hear That

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr Prompt Message from my favorite, smilejusttosmile. 
> 
> Skimmons:  
> 3) things you said too quietly  
> 20) things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear
> 
> Obviously non-canon compliant because I hate Skimmons canon.   
> Not beta read and I'm sorry any mistakes are my own.

The sound of the Wii remote going *click* *click* *click* *click* were getting more and more violent with each passing second, and Fitz was starting to worry about the condition the remote would be in if Skye didn’t get home soon.

“You know” Fitz began a slight tease to his voice “you could actually watch something, instead of stressing about when Skye will get home?”

The Wii remote is thrown to the other side and Jemma’s head whips around to where Fitz is standing in the counter watching her, blowing against the mug of tea in his hand.

Clearly bothered, at least by the scowl that is frozen on Jemma’s face, she smacks back at Fitz’s comment her tone iced with contained fury, “It’s not that” Jemma tries to reason “it’s almost midnight and she hasn’t called since she met up with him.”

If Fitz was going to make some comment about the tone Jemma uses when she says ‘him’ he chooses not to knowing that Jemma wouldn’t appreciate that right now. Fitz knows how Jemma feels about Skye, he has known since before they asked her to move into their apartment, but he’s still not sure Jemma realizes it. And he knows Skye is in love with Jemma, the result of a drunken night where she confessed her feelings after a few too many shots. But that Skye ‘knows’ Jemma is straight and so would never be interested in the ‘bi-disaster’ as she called herself that night.

Opening his mouth to make some retort, some excuse for why they haven’t heard from Skye in a few hours, he stops hearing keys in the door and the lock turning.

They both stare at the door expectantly, waiting for Skye to come in, Jemma no doubt to make some comment about it being late and Fitz to hopefully avoid any conflict.

Before either of them can make a comment though Skye sloshes into the apartment, leaving a trail of water dripping on to the floor and off her bangs.

In a flash, Jemma is up and off the couch ordering Fitz to get some towels and closing the space between the couch and the door where Skye stands. The look of annoyance and stress that had been on Jemma’s face a moment earlier is now full of concern and worry.

Returning a few moments’ later, dry towels in hand, Fitz watches as Jemma tries to get Skye to open up and come sit down on the couch so she’s not standing in a puddle, it’s clear though that Skye just wants out of her wet clothes.

“Here Skye” Fitz offers warmly interrupting Jemma softly “go dry off and change”.

Skye’s eyes barely even lift off the floor, someplace they’ve been since she walked in the door and she simply shrugs her shoulders before accepting the towel and heading off towards her room.

As Skye walks away wordlessly, Jemma turns and looks at Fitz hoping that he knows why Skye looks so defeated right now. Sure Skye’s had some bad dates, ok well apparently all her dates since they have lived together have been bad dates at least according to Skye, but this was something new and it worried Jemma deeply.

The pair of roommates settled into the living room, while they waited for Skye to change and hopefully join them. Jemma’s knee was bouncing nervously as the seconds turned to minutes and then a half hour then an hour. When it had been almost two hours, Fitz knew that Skye wasn’t going to join them anytime soon, if at all at least tonight, so he left his chair kissed Jemma on the head handed her a blanket and went to his room.

The sounds of the tv filled the room as Jemma tried to focus on whatever had been left on when she threw the remote down but it was late and her eyelids were already getting heavy before she could stop herself she was sound asleep and snoring softly.

It was after three before Skye was able to calm herself down enough to leave her room, not that Skye had any concept of the time since her phone was still soaked. She hoped the bag of silicone pellets she dropped her phone in when she was out of her wet clothes would save it. Opening her door Skye realized it must be later than she realized since the lights were off except for the tv flickering from the living room and she could hear Jemma’s soft snores coming.

Realizing that Jemma must have tried to wait up for her causes a small smile to bloom across her face, but also makes her heart feel heavy. Maybe if she hadn’t holed up in her room so long, Jemma could have fallen asleep in her bed instead of waiting out here for her.

There was no way Skye was going to wake up Jemma, she was cranky if she was pulled out of a dream and from the slow snores Skye could hear she was already dreaming; so Skye grabbed an extra blanket from her bed and made her way into the living room.

The sight of Jemma sleeping was something that always made Skye’s stomach drop. There was just something so innocent and angelic with the way Jemma’s features softened when she was peaceful. Tonight was no different and it made Skye’s heartache knowing that Jemma would never feel the same about her. Before she could let herself wallow in her thoughts, Skye draped the blanket around Jemma tucking in the corners around her shoulders. As Skye pulled away she placed a soft kiss to the crown of Jemma’s head and mumbled a few words Skye figured Jemma wouldn’t hear.  

It must have been a dream, at least that’s what Jemma told herself as she felt someone leave a gentle kiss to her head and mumble something near her ear.

If Jemma was actually awake though she would have definitely heard, Skye mumble, “I love you Jemma I just wish you felt the same”.

With a sigh, Skye padded her way back to her room leaving Jemma to the dreams she was having.

Try as she might, Jemma just couldn’t shut out the streams of light that were tickling across her face and it was confusing to Jemma because her room was always dark as night. The scent of fresh brewed coffee that floated her way though was what really got Jemma to realize she was not in her room. Blinking slowly trying to catch her bearings, Jemma snuggles into the blanket that is wrapped around her shoulders as she catches Skye’s scent surrounding her.

A small smile pulls at the corners of her mouth as she relaxes into the way Skye’s perfume surrounds her. Unfortunately, that smile turns into an annoyed smirk as Fitz sits across from her and chuckles, “Don’t you look comfortable” Fitz teases lovingly, “all wrapped in” his tone drips with gleeful emphasis, “Skye’s blanket”.

Instead of offering some smart remark Jemma huffs and curls into the couch cushion pulling Skye’s blanket over her head, effectively blocking Fitz from her thoughts.

Jemma does such a good job of blocking out Fitz she manages to fall back asleep. If the realization that part of the reason she was able to fall back asleep so easily was that she was wrapped in Skye’s blanket it goes missed by Jemma.

Voices were mumbling in the kitchen and Jemma could just barely make them out as she pulled herself out of her nap. It sounded like Fitz and Skye but it also sounded like they were talking about her.

The smell of coffee had pulled Skye out of her room and now she found herself perched on one of the stools they had bought for the kitchen island while Fitz worked around her making some sandwiches. The conversation had started innocently enough, or at least Skye thought it was innocent, not realizing that Jemma was still on the couch and that Fitz knew that.

Cautiously Fitz prodded, “You know Jemma was worried last night” the about you Skye is left unsaid and Skye can’t help but be thankful it is because her heart would probably break a little more.

Wordlessly, Skye nods her head before launching into a retelling of the nights' horrific events. Events that included a drink being spilled on her, hence her phone being dead, a near fistfight, her ‘date’ get wasted and a freak rainstorm on her walk home.

Nodding along at all the right points Fitz almost makes a comment about how they would have come to get her so that Skye didn’t need to walk in the rain but catches himself since her phone had been dead for hours by them.

Before Fitz can ask anymore though, Skye slumps in her stool, resting her head on her arms, and mumbles, “All I could think about was that he wasn’t her”.

It’s left unsaid that the ‘her’ is Jemma since Fitz has gone to great lengths since that night she confessed her feelings for Jemma to get Skye to just talk to Jemma.

On the couch, Jemma had managed to pull herself out of her slumber enough to sort of focus on the conversation in the kitchen. Jemma knew it was never a good idea to listen in to other conversations, but this conversation felt like something she shouldn’t intrude on and since she was stuck in the middle of the living room, she decided it couldn’t hurt this time. The mention of a ‘her’ though caught Jemma by surprise. In the months since Jemma had been living here and the time before that when she and Skye were becoming friends, Skye had never mentioned a girl. As Jemma thought back to the dates Skye had told her about, there was never a woman only ever guys.

“You know Skye” Fitz muses tauntingly, “you could just talk to her” Fitz pauses a moment so he can sip some tea, “it’s not like I haven’t told you” the pause he takes before finishing his sentence is intentional, “to just talk to Jemma.”

Fitz had known Jemma since they were both kids and had enough sleepovers when they were growing up that he knew the sounds of Jemma sleeping, or in this case not sleeping. When Fitz had realized their talking in the kitchen had pulled Jemma out of her nap, Fitz knew that now was as good of a time as ever to push them together or at least try too.

It’s silent for a beat or two while Skye gives Fitz a glare, not that Jemma can see that from the couch. Jemma replays the conversation over in her head, clearly, Fitz just meant that Skye should talk to her about her crush and not that Skye had a crush on her. That would be ridiculous or at least Jemma thought so until Skye stuttered a response at Fitz.

“Yeah Fitz” Skye fumbled nervously, “cause that’s worked so well since I moved in” Skye’s voice is still nervous but more settled than a moment ago, “Hey Jems. I’m in love with you” Skye teases “like the I want to marry you and have babies with you” the tone turns defeated almost “love you”, Skye looks back at Fitz and catches a gleeful smile cross his face and then Skye hears a ‘squeak’ from behind.

She’s not sure she wants to turn around, Skye didn’t know Jemma was out here still, the look on Fitz’s face though clearly tells Skye that he knew. If, no when, this blows up Skye is definitely going to have a few words with her roommate.

“You” nervously fills the room as Skye just stares at her coffee, “You love me” Jemma finally manages to finish?

It’s almost like in that small moment between ‘you’s that everything clicked into place in Jemma’s mind. Jemma’s irrational hatred of every date Skye had been on since they met, the way Jemma felt comfortable and open with Skye unlike anyone else, how Jemma’s heart always skipped a beat when Skye smiled at her and it explained why Jemma was so over the moon when Skye agreed to live with them. Jemma realized that she was in love with Skye, and had been for some time apparently. When Jemma cast her eyes over to where Fitz was sitting the smug look on his face proved that even he had known for some time.

Fidgeting on the stool, Skye is caught between fleeing to her room and hoping this conversation never has to happen and staying right where she is and taking the rejection that will come sooner or later. Before Skye can make a choice though there are arms wrapping around her shoulders turning Skye and then a hand gently pulling Skye’s face up.

The look of utter adoration coming from Jemma’s face when Skye finally manages to actually look at the other woman blows Skye’s mind. The soft lips that press against her own a moment later completely knock Skye’s socks off. It takes a moment or two before Skye’s mind catches up to what is going on and when it does her lips press back into Jemma’s with as much passion as she can muster.

Fitz stares at them for a moment a gleeful smile on his face, before he realizes what he’s just done and he moans “UGH!”

Jemma’s face is beet red as she pulls just far enough from Skye’s lips that she can hopefully look her best friend in the eyes and know this was the right move. Skye’s lips trail after Jemma’s desperate to keep the moment going. Somehow one of Jemma’s hands found its way to Skye’s and managed to intertwine their fingers together during their brief kiss and it’s that grounding feeling that helps Skye focus on the beautiful face in front of her she just kissed, or well kissed her.

When Skye is able to focus on Jemma’s face she doesn’t see fear or anger or disgust, she sees love etched into every corner of Jemma’s soul.

“Yes yes” Fitz chimes in from behind mockingly, “now that you both realized you love each other” his tone becoming more serious, “please don’t scar me!”

With that Fitz leaves the room giving them a moment to themselves, his work clearly done.

“Was he right,” Skye timidly asks her thumb drawing worried circles on the top of Jemma’s intertwined hand, “do you…..” the love me part is left unsaid in case Jemma doesn’t.

A nervous smile plays at the corner of Jemma’s lips, cautiously “yes” fills the space between them, “and I’m sorry I never saw it.”

This time it’s Skye who fills the gap between them and reconnects their lips, this time both women are aware of what they are doing and this kiss is filled with more want and passion and hope than before.

From the corner of the living room, Fitz snaps a few pictures with his phone figuring they’ll make great photos for the wedding one day and leaves them to start something new.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little work of Skimmons love.   
> Comments and Kudos are love and I glow whenever I get my notifications.   
> I'm sorry I'm really bad responding to comments and even worse at finishing up some of my In Progress works but I'm going to try and get better. 
> 
> If you loved this please check out my other works or visit me on tumblr I'm goldenwolfrose there too.


End file.
